The process of task scheduling is a type of application issue with strong background. However, health tasks have a very high requirement for the processing of sensitive information and the task timeliness due to their particular industry background. With the growing popularity of mobile internet, an increasing number of users begin to use different mobile devices for treatment, inquiry, and medical meetings etc. through the internet. In order to normally process this series of mobile health tasks, there is a need for combining the features of tasks to conduct corresponding mobile health resource scheduling, thereby guaranteeing that the mobile health tasks generated by the interactions between doctors and patients, and between doctors can be processed very well. However, the existing task scheduling methods have the following defects:
1. There is an “unclassified” problem in the task scheduling of the existing methods applied to mobile health environment, that is, health tasks of different types such as the non-real-time information exchange between doctors and patients, and the real-time links during diagnosis and treatment etc. are not effectively classified, thereby leading to an uneven and inefficient distribution of the facility resources that support mobile health services.
2. The existing task scheduling methods do not concern the process of mobile health tasks, but only focus on their process results. Such process methods cannot achieve real-time monitoring of the resources during the mobile health services, therefore quantities of abnormal interruptions, waste of resources and other issues may occur, affecting the quality of mobile health services.